The Wolverine's Lioness
by Angel of the woods
Summary: Aoife Potter was a survivor. She had survived Voldemort. She had survived her relatives. She could survive being experimented on by the people who had captured her as long as she had her Alpha with her. Now all they had to do was escape. ABO Dynamics. FEM!Harry Potter/Logan
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or X-Men. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. X-Men belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I only play in the sandboxes.

Prologue England 1998

The black-haired young woman waved goodbye to her godson and his grandmother as she climbed into her small car, a small smile on her face. Giving one last wave the young woman drove off. Two miles down the road she frowned in confusion at the van that was coming up fast behind her. Pulling over she waved them to pass, her frowned deepened when it pulled up behind her before armed men came pouring out of the van. The men raised their weapons toward her causing her emerald eyes to widen in shock.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" one of the men screamed at her as they approached her car before jerking her door open. "GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

Shaking in fright, the woman slowly climbed out of her car only to be forced to the ground once she was clear of the car as her purse was ripped from her hands.

"What's going on?" she asked only to get the butt of a gun to her face in response.

"Shut up!" another man snarled as one of his companions roughly pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed them together. "Is the sedative ready?"

"Administering now," someone stated as she felt a needle be shoved in her arm.

As the drug swept through her system Aoife Potter, the heroine of the Second Wizarding War and Lioness of Gryffindor, somehow knew that she would be seeing her cub again for a very long time and that she needed to find a way back to him when it was safe. After that she knew nothing further.


	2. Matings and Escapes

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Matings and Escapes

Lioness grumbled to herself as she tried and failed to get comfortable on the makeshift nest she and her mate had made from the bedding that had been in the metal den when they had been thrown in here together. The only time she could get comfortable enough to sleep was when her mate was protectively curled around her. Unfortunately, the disgusting smelling creatures with black pelts had taken her mate. Occasionally on or the other would be pulled from their den after they both had been pumped full of a disgusting smelling substance that made them fall asleep. The only things that Lioness knew and understood was that her mate would kill to protect her and their cubs, she had another cub somewhere beyond the metal walls of their den that they had to retrieve as soon as they knew it would be safe for the cub to be living with them, she was not only a mutant but she also had another power that the creatures in the white pelts knew nothing about and she planned on keeping it that way. Another thing, seemingly the most important, that she knew and understood was that she was an Omega whose heat was due any day. Just then the metal door opened with a squeaking sound catching Lioness' attention causing her to scuttle out of the nest back against one of the walls, a quiet growl of disquiet rumbling from her chest at the sight of her mate hanging limp in the creatures paws. The creatures leered at her as they dropped him to the ground before backing out through the hole and closing it up. As the door clunked closed, Lioness scrambled over to where he had been dropped with a whine that seemed to catch in her throat. Reaching him, she patted his chest and face her whine growing in volume when he didn't immediately wake up.

"Wolv'rine," she grunted, her voice hoarse from disuse and from screaming when the creatures in white pelts did stuff to her body, as she patted his face a little harder.

Wolverine grumbled as he slowly woke to his mate's frantic patting of his face and chest.

"Li'ness," he grunted, voice also hoarse from disuse and from screaming when the white pelts did stuff to his body, as he raised a hand to tangle in his mate's matted curls in order to bring their faces level to each others to nuzzle their faces together.

Lioness purred as she nuzzled his face as she wove her fingers through his nearly mated hair. The couple laid there in front of the door to their metal den for a few more minutes before Wolverine managed to gather enough strength to be able to urge her up and over to their small nest. The two feral mutants settled into their nest with Lioness curling up against Wolverine's chest as he wound his arms around her shoulders as he laid with his back to the den's sole opening. Lioness snuggled closer to Wolverine's chest with a contented purr as she felt Wolverine bury his nose in her hairline. They slowly fell asleep as they listened to the black pelts murmur to each other.

xXx Lemon Starts Here xXx

When Lioness woke the next morning she noticed two things. The first thing was the slick that coated her inner thighs and the dull ache in her lower abdomen. The second was that Wolverine was sniffing at the crook of her neck in interest as he pressed his hips to her bottom allowing her to feel his rapidly growing erection. She whined in slight distress as she pressed her hips back to his. Wolverine gave a gentle chuff as he nipped at where her neck met her shoulder while one of his hands massaged her breast. His other hand slipped between her legs, which she parted for him, as if to test her readiness. Finding her quim slick and ready for him, Wolverine let out a growl of possession as he nipped at the crook of her neck again while he started to gently drag the tips of his fingers across her clit. Lioness threw her head back against his strong throat with a mewl of pleasure as Wolverine started to build her pleasure up, almost as if he was preparing her body to accept his. Lioness reached back and wrapped her hand around his cock feeling his knot start to swell drawing a whine from Wolverine. Whining, she rolled to her front before presenting her arse to him. Growling, he leaned over and sniffed at it before lapping at the slick nearly dripping from her quim drawing a needy whine from her throat. Gripping her hips, Wolverine lined his cock up with her entrance before shoving himself deep into her channel. Lioness yelped in surprise at the forceful joining before rolling her hips back into her mate's as he established a punishing pace as he pounded it to from behind. She mewled in pleasure as she felt his thick cock drag along her inner walls while his balls slapped against her clit with every thrust, heightening her pleasure. Wolverine growled as he felt her walls beginning to tighten around him. Knowing she was close, he brought his fingers back down to her clit before dragging his fingers across it again. Feeling his knot insistently banging against her opening, Lioness whimpered in need and desperation as she pushed her hips back against his harder finally allowing Wolverine's knot to pop through her entrance causing them both to climax. Wolverine let out a snarl as he leaned over her back and fastened his teeth into the juncture of her neck, breaking through the skin drawing a yowl from Lioness. Letting go of her neck, he gently licked at the wound as he laid their exhausted bodies down on their nest as her quim spasmed around him draining more spunk from him drawing moans from the couple. Lioness let out a happy purr as she snuggled back into her mate, tucking her head under his jaw pulling an amused chuff from him. Wolverine nestled his chin on top of her matted curls as she fell asleep in his arms while he tried to think of a way out of the den his growing family was trapped in because there would be no way that his little mate wouldn't be carrying at the end of this heat.

xXx Lemon Ends Here xXx

Within a day of her heat finishing, Wolverine knew Lioness was carrying his cub and from the gleam in her eyes she was also aware of her conditions as she held herself a little bit differently, hunching over her stomach just a little bit more in an effort to protect the new life growing there. As her waist started to thicken after three months, the two ferals did everything they could to keep the white pelts from finding out about the cub growing in Lioness' belly. As the weeks passed the couple noticed as the black pelts seemed to get jumpy almost as if something was about to happen. As they listened to the black pelts uneasily shift around and mutter amongst themselves, Lioness pressed the side of her face into Wolverine's chest as they laid curled up in their nest. Wolverine huffed out a sigh at the slight peppery scent of her worry that had invaded his mate's scent as he tightened his arms around her shoulders. Suddenly a new scent invaded their noses, causing them to pick up their heads to curiously stare at the metal opening. Trading looks of confusion at the sounds of the black pelts screaming at one another with a nod, Wolverine unwrapped his arms Lioness' shoulders as they rolled to their feet and crept to either side of the metal opening seconds before it slid open allowing three of the black pelts to come storming in. Taking advantage of their surprise the couple immediately killed two of them as the third one tried to cover the two of them at the same time only to receive Wolverine's metal claws to the belly. Turning, the two of them slipped from their metal den without a backwards glance at the three black pelts dying on the ground as they bolted for the exit. As they reached the exit Wolverine nudged Lioness in front of him as they ran for the surrounding woods. The further the couple got from their old den, the more their animals faded into the background leaving their more rational sides at the front.

"Slow down darlin'," Logan said as he slowed from their headlong run to a moderate jog. "We're far enough away."

"We have to keep going Logan!" Aoife shot back as her pace seemed to increase. "We have to get to Teddy before anything bad happens to him or Andy!"

"Aoife!" he exclaimed as he darted forward and grabbed her arm. "We need clothes first! And we need to find out where we are. Then, we'll go get our cub."

"Yeah ok," she sighed out as Logan wrapped his arms around her shoulders allowing her to snuggle into his side. "It's just I'm scared something might happen to them."

"I know," Logan said burying his nose into her hairline. "I know. C'mon let's go find some clothes."

Aoife nodded against his chest before they broke apart as they set off into the wilds at a much more reasonable pace.

* * *

A/N: to all my readers sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. real life intruded with the recent death and burial of my grandmother this past week. thank you for all your patience. see you next time.


End file.
